


暈眩症

by kurasio



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 去你那？還是我那？朴俞里問，他說都可以，語氣裡透露出一絲自己也難以察覺的急躁。後來朴俞里跟他說，你很像一隻脾氣暴躁的貓咪。





	暈眩症

**Author's Note:**

> yu眞pwp

 

 

他在第三次見面時看到了朴俞里身上每一吋乾淨的肌膚，所有穿著衣服會被遮擋住的或者拍攝時會暴露在外的，他伸手去碰手臂上的肌理，那人身上的每一處肌肉似乎都有著飽滿的生命力。朴俞里使了勁，一個翻身就能用身體將他從上方遮籠，他看見他笑著，眼睛就彎成兩條線。白眞覺得那很刺眼，那種笑總是讓他難以聚焦，他用力眨著眼，試圖專注盯著朴俞里左頰上的痣，然而在恍惚之間那個黑色的點靠得太近，氣息在親吻的前一秒落下來。他用喉底的聲音說，哥，還沒喊出來就被纏進濕熱的舌緣，朴俞里很會接吻，很好地帶領他迅速熟悉相濡以沫的方式，好像是他們一直以來唯一重要的事情那樣。

白眞仰著頭接受體型差異帶來的主被動懸殊，朴俞里像一隻受過良好訓練的獅，得到同意後才將大型貓科的肉墊壓在他的胸前。比起朴俞里瘦長卻精實的身材，白眞覺得自己像是很輕易就能被他凹折，他很訝異於自己會將行使的權利交在對方手中，那讓他感到困惑，卻又在被盯視的同時覺得再也沒有更好的選擇。

朴俞里伏下身來啃過他的鎖骨，胸口中線，一路來至乳尖，那種被牙齒碾咬的介於疼痛與荒謬的實感之中他將手攀附上了朴俞里的肩背。喜歡嗎？混著異國血液的那雙眼睛分明是很銳利的，讓人耳鳴的聲音卻又問得十分柔軟。他心知肚明即將被刺穿，用一點也不溫柔的方式打開，陌生的沐浴膠的氣味與薄汗，他竟然覺得一切都很好。

他抬起胸口迎上去，低聲說我覺得很好。

跟朴俞里的這種關係理當是要充分享受愉悅又維持一身輕的，如此才能在天秤兩端與他早早放棄的自尊做權衡。白眞在性事結束後推著那人的肩膀想要脫身。我想沖澡，他用沙啞的嗓音說，然而朴俞里竟只是從身後將長長的手臂環過他的腰間收緊。哥，他低下頭去，朴俞里將嘴唇按壓在他的頸肩，含糊地說你應該要叫我的名字的。他遲疑地喊，Yury，還未轉過身去又被扳住了脖子接吻。親吻的時候他能很輕易地發現朴俞里仍處於亢奮的狀態之中，他的身體卻先冷了下來。哥，我想去沖澡，他又說了一次，聽上去像是告饒。朴俞里才放開他，說那麼一起去吧。

赤裸的兩具成年男性身體要一起擠進公寓的浴室還是太勉強了，在轉身就會碰撞的距離之下白眞清洗的動作顯得綁手綁腳。朴俞里則很自在地伸手越過他的肩頭，拿起上禮拜才拆封的茶樹皂。朴俞里的動作總是很優雅的，即使在狹窄的淋浴間裡也未顯得窒礙。白眞側著身軀洗頭，漂過多次的白金色頭髮不能阻止自己安靜地將朴俞里洗澡的姿態盡收眼底，他看著他將皂搓出泡沫，舉起手臂搓過腋下與後背，下腹的肌理，以及還未疲軟的陰莖。朴俞里的手骨明顯，抓起粗長的陰莖搓洗時察覺了他的視線，竟像是有些羞赧地對他笑了笑。白眞這才移開了視線，草草沖掉身上的肥皂泡就想推門出去。然而朴俞里又抓住了他。

我還沒好呢，眞哪，那張薄唇貼在他的耳際，氣息像要讓他低溫灼傷。

朴俞里將他的手帶到滾燙的地方，喊他的名字，說，幫幫我吧。

白眞跪在朴俞里過分修長的雙腿中間，他額上的瀏海還滴著水珠，那人在他走神前伸手過來幫他撥到耳後。漂過的頭髮受損嚴重，手指幾乎要卡在髮絲之間。他將朴俞里的性器抓在手中，試探性地搓弄了幾下，就聽見低沉嗓音染上了歡愉的音色。朴俞里在這些方面相當不像個韓國男人，從外表看來與他分明是同樣的人種，他從大貓的雙眼裡看出了一些多於歡快的好感，這也是他總是躊躇不定的原因。他張開下顎，用舌尖在勃發的陰莖前端舔了一圈，才往口腔深處吞吐。仍然半插在濕髮中的手指瞬間失去控制地握了下，幾乎扯著他的頭皮吃痛。朴俞里重新將手指從交纏的頭髮間小心抽出，卻又托在他的臉旁，鼓勵式地用拇指撫過他半闔的眼瞼。白眞順著他的力道抬著臉，在陌生的口交之中找出正確的做法。朴俞里會誠實地將舒服反應在驟然的屏息，他看向他，就會被那雙眼睛沉進深深深海中溺斃。

他幫朴俞里口交，毫無技巧可言的吸吮，讓龜頭一次次從不平整的上顎滑進柔軟的喉蓋。男人很喜歡那樣，至少這個男人是。白眞沒有把視線從朴俞里的臉上移開，那人也濕漉漉的，用高溫的手掌揉著他的後頸，在舌尖劃過莖身時發出滿足的嘆息。他不知道自己為什麼這樣做，為什麼願意將另一個男人的陽具塞在嘴裡取悅，或許他只是需要願意給予他愛情的人，而那個人恰巧是誰，都無所謂。

白眞知道朴俞里並不吝於表達出對他的喜愛，或許是超出他人一些的親暱，又或者只是俄羅斯人外顯的友好表徵，然而當他們並肩走在弘大的夜間市集，朴俞里湊過半身，抓住他手裡的冰美式臉龐不經意靠得太近，白眞想在那個瞬間他曾經有著想要親吻他的眼瞼的衝動。

哥，回去嗎？他問，明知自己的表情冷淡得要命，朴俞里卻還是好脾氣地對著他笑。

去你那？還是我那？朴俞里問，他說都可以，語氣裡透露出一絲自己也難以察覺的急躁。

後來朴俞里跟他說，你很像一隻脾氣暴躁的貓咪。

他想說，明明哥更像是。

雄獅，帶著焚風般的侵略感，卻又不曾把爪子伸出來使他疼痛。朴俞里從背後貫穿他時手掌貼在他的小腹，掌心邊緣刺激著柔軟又敏感的肌膚，他卻無暇顧及。白眞張開嘴，不太確定自己是否有吸入氧氣，直到朴俞里一下一下地親吻頸項薄生的毛髮，埋在他體內的凶器太過燙人，甚至讓他有種要融化的錯覺。他感到渴，抓住覆在恥骨的手掌向下碰觸自己的性器，一邊扭過頭去，讓柔軟的嘴唇落在臉頰與耳稍，朴俞里輕輕抓住他的囊袋揉弄，唯有弱處被掌握時，白眞才會覺得那人連手指上粗糙的倒刺都叫人生不了恨。朴俞里抓住他每次弓起背脊暫停呼吸的顫動，直到他難耐地動了動腰臀才開始律動。Yury、Yury，他不確定自己喊出那個名字的意圖，但朴俞里不在乎。他按著他的髖部，用一種野生的方式抽插。白眞繃緊了大腿，在每一次被頂入深處時擠出快要斷氣的呻吟。

嗯，那人在他身後猛幹著，卻仍有餘裕用修長的手臂將他撈起。

朴俞里說的是，我喜歡你。

 

 

fin.


End file.
